Powers x Gumshoe
by Nexas-kun
Summary: I always thought there should be a fanfic between Gumshoe and powers. So here it is.Please comment.Warning is explicit Gumshoe x Powers


"Ok pal, tell me what you saw" said Detective Dick Gumshoe

"Yes Detective" said Will Powers a little nervously, this was due to the fact that the last time he'd been questioned like this he'd been the main suscpect for a murder.

Will Powers was big guilt man who worked as a childrens action star. Some people say he looks intimidationg with his hair that vaguely resembles a lions mane, but in reality, he has a heart of gold. He was in being interviewed as a witness for the murder of fellow action star Juan Corrida. Not that he witnessed the murder, but what he did see that night could still prove usefull to the case.

The Detective conducting the interview, Dick Gumshoe, was also a big built man who was a good natured klutz more than anything else. He was the Detective in charge of homicide. He was quite a figure at the precinct always hurrying around in his battered trenchcoat, working on one case or another.

"But first can I say one thing?" said Will.

"Sure pal" said Gumshoe

"I didn't do it!" he said with tears suddenly in his eyes.

"Whoa pal, its ok, no one suspect you of anything" he replied awkwadly patting him on the back.

"Really?" Will asked with puppy dog eyes. Gumshoe smiled, he actually looks sorta cute he thought. Wait a minute, where did that thought come from? He dismissed it, he'd been working too much recently.

"Really" he said without noticing he was still smiling. Will noticed the smile, it made him fell happy and... wierd, something else that he couldn't quite describe. Will didn't there'd been a silence until Gumshoe broke it with a cough. Will bluched a little.

"Sorry about that detective" He apolagised. Did he just blush? thought Gumshoe. He dismissed it again

"Hey thats ok pal" he said scratching the back of his head."But can you tell me what you saw now?" he said stepping forward to sit down on the chair facing Will, but tpipped landing on Will, the chair was flattened under the wieght of them both. They ended up face to face, Gumshow lying on top of Will. Gumshoe could feel Wills heartbeat hammering against his chest, he was confused to find his was doing the same. His mind was blank.

"Hey are you ok...pal?" he finally managed to ask. Will lokked into Gumshoe's eyes,

"I...I'm fine" he replied blushing furiously. Thoughts where rushing through his head too fast for him to grasp. Gumshoe's head lowered, their lips now just a few centimetres apart. Suddenly a thought flashed through Gumshoes's mind. Camera. There's a camera that records everything in this room. He quickly pushed himself up off of will.

"Sorry about that pal" he said blushing despite himself as he offered Will a hand. Will lay there unresponsive, his mind trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Heya, you alright pal?" Gumshoe asked concerned. Will suddenly snapped out of his daze.

"I...I'm fine detective, sorry" he said taking Gumshoe's hand.

"Hey you don't need to apolagise pal, it was my fault" he said pulling Will up. Awkward silence fell between them.

"You can go now" said Gumshoe, "you could have been hurt, and I need to clean up this mess anyway" he said gesturing to the broken chair.

"But I--" Will started to say but Gumshoe interupted him.

"But if its ok with you, I can come by yours later and we can finnish up?" he said awkwardly. Will smiled.

"Sure detective...I'd like that" he said. He started to leave.

"Hey,pal?" said Gumshoe. Will turned around.

"Yes detective?" he asked.

"Call me Dick" he said with a hint of a smile.

"Ok...Dick" he said smileing back as he left.

Gumshoe sat down in the remaining chair. What just happened he thought.

Will walked home slowly, thinking. What happened back there? What was that I felt? His mind drifted to Gumshoe and his heart started to beat faster. He stopped and put his hand on his chest. Why? he thought as he headed home.

There was a knock at the door, Will got up and oppened it.

"Heya pal" said Gumshoe

"Det- Dick, please come in" said Will showing Gumshoe to the sofa, "have a seat". Gumshoe sat down and will sat next to him, his leg brushing against Gumshoes as he did so. The two men froze then turned to face eachother. They where both bluching. Will stood up.

"Sorry, I'll go and-" he started but was cut of as Gumshoe got up, pulled him close and kissed him. Will seemed suprised at first but then put his arms around Gumshoe and kissed him back. Gumshoe started to caress Will's tounge with his own and Will responded in kind. Finally they pulled apart out of breath, looking into eachothers eyes, almost daring eachother to say this isn't right. When niether objected they moved together again and kissed eachother more passionatly than before. They moved onto the sofa, Will sat on Gumshoes lap with his legs round him. Gumshoe softly bit Wills lip as they drew apart, out of breath again. Will could feel Gumshoe getting excited below him so he started to rock back and forth on his lap. Gumshoe moaned softly, Will smiled at this and rocked faster, pleasing them both. Will continued while he took off Gumshoe's trenchcoat and tie. He then unbuttoned Gumshoe's shirt and took it off. Gumshoe removed Wills T-shirt. They again looked into eachothers eyes hardly believing what they where doing. Will broke the silence.

"Erm... would you like to move to the bed?" he asked turning red at the inplication of what he'd just said. " I didn't mean...I just thought..."

"Sure pal " said Gumshoe before Will got any redder.

Will got up and led the way to his room. They again put there arms aroung eachother and kissed. Gumshoe ran his hands down Wills back causing Will to shiver with pleasure. Will responded by moving his hands lower and caressing Gumshoe's ass. They held eachother closer, they could feel eachothers 'exitement'. Gumshoe's hands moved round brushing against Will's crotch causing a wave of pleasure to spread through him. He then slowly unbuttoned Wills jeans and took them off. Will did the same. Will then ran his hands down Gumshoe's body, but froze when they reached his boxers.

"What's wrong?" asked Gumshoe.

"I.. just never thought i'd be doing this with a guy" said Will.

"Neither did I pal" said Gumshoe as they removed the last of eachothers cloths. They looked at eachother and smiled, enjoying what they where seeing. They then moved thier hands and grasped eachother. Will started to move his hand up and down. Gumshoe gasped in pleasure and started to do the same. They both started to breath faster and picked up thier pace.

" Stop" gasped Gumshoe before they could reach thier climaxs. They both stopped. Gumshoe then pushed Will onto the bed and climed over him. Gumshoe grinned at will then lowered his head and kissed his neck. A small gasp escaped Will's lips. Gumshoe, encouraged by this started to suck triggering a small moan from Will. Gumshoe stopped and moved down. He grasped Will's member with one hand, he then lowered his had and started massaging it with his tounge. Will moaned in ecstasy. He moaned even louder when Gumshoe took it in his mouth and started to suck. Gumshoe was new to this but he seemd to know just what to do to send Will over the edge with pleasure. Will could feel himself fast reaching his climax. I should really warn- he th started to think, but then it was too late. Gumshoe was suprised when it happened but took it all the best he could, swallowing it all. Will looked down embaressed.

" Dick... sorry i shoulda warned you". Gumshoe got up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Hey it's ok pal" he said with a smile. He moved and kissed Will, then moved back. "But now it's my turn for some fun" he said, his smile turning into a grin.

" Sure, anything" said Will with puppy dog eyes, that showed he wanted to return what Gumshoe had given him.

" Your adorable when you do that" said Gumshoe. He then turned slightly red and asked "Hve you got any lube pal?" Will turned redder than Gumshoe.

"S-sure" he said taking a tube out of a near by draw and handing it to Gumshoe. Will looked a bit scared.

"Hey you sure you wanna do this pal?" asked Gumshoe concerned. Will looked at Gumshoe

"I want to do this, Im jst a bit nervous, I've never done this before." Gumshoe smiled and ran a hand through Wills hair.

"Niether have I pal, we can learn together." Will smiled back

"Ok, lets do this" he said and got into position. Gumshoe coated himself with lube and got behind him.

"You ready pal?" asked Gumshoe. Will nodded, he was too nervous to speak. Gumshoe moved himself inside slowly, enjoying the feel of the muscle clenching tightly around him. Will clenched the bedsheets tightly. Then Gumshoe was all the way in. Will moaned in pleasure and pain. Gumshoe drew himself out, then thrusted back inside causing Will to moan again. Gumshoe started to move faster and moaned with pleasure himself. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. Will clenched the sheets harder, his knuckles now white. Gumshoe worked harder and faster...until finally they both came together. Letting out joint moans of pleasure. It was the best thing either of them had ever experienced.

Gumshoe withdrew and Will turned around. They collapsed out of breath in eachothers arms.

Will knew he wouldn't be able to sit let alone walk properly for days. But he smiled to himself, knowing it was worth it. And thats how they fell asleep, exausted but happy in eachothers arms.


End file.
